


Speeches From The Warworld

by bonesofether



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, tarnsaurus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: While working on memorizing points of a speech, Deathsaurus and Tarn discuss the benefits of having the DJD as part of the audience.





	Speeches From The Warworld

“I’m not sure about this, Tarn.”

Looking up from the datapad of notes he had, the DJD leader regarded Deathsaurus with a puzzled look. And even though the expression was concealed by his mask, Tarn could tell that the winged mech had been able to discern the look. Deathsaurus sighed and spread his wings briefly before relaxing.

“What is it that concerns you?” he asked, setting aside the datapad.

“I’ve spoken to plenty of Decepticons. Crowds of Decepticons, even,” Deathsaurus started. He growled lowly and shook his helm. “But they were all Decepticons that, in one way or another,  _ wanted _ to be on the warworld. They  _ wanted _ to join the ranks of those that follow me. These Decepticons...are going to be the first ones in a long time that I’ve tried to persuade to join.”

“And that is why I and the rest of the Division will be there to support you,” Tarn assured. “Should there be any dissidents in the crowd, myself or one of my compatriots will take care of them.”

“I trust it will be a  _ humane _ means of taking care of them, yes? And only on the rowdy ones, mind you.”

“Of course, of course,” Tarn replied, though his tone was almost dismissive. “It wouldn’t look very good on you or what you’re representing if we were to do the culling in public.”

“Thank you for that, Tarn. I-” Deathsaurus stopped mid-sentence, realizing the implications of the last part of what Tarn said. He sighed and frowned at the masked mech, who was smiling primly back in reply. “...just...fine. No culling in public.”

“So glad you see things my way.”

Muttering something under his breath about the DJD’s ‘peacekeeping tactics’, Deathsaurus looked back out the bay window he had been gazing out of earlier. It was somewhat calming to be able to lose his thoughts into the vast expanse of space. And, ironically enough, even Tarn’s presence was a little soothing.

“You do know, however, if you continue to do this ‘culling’ of yours,” the warworld commander commented, looking back to the DJD leader, “I’m not going to have much of an army to command. Be it that you scare them off or...cull them.”

“Oh, come now, Deathsaurus,” Tarn chuckled dryly. “Do you really think of me as so bloodthirsty that I would do something that drastic?”

“Your reputation does precede you, you know.”

“I do. However, my reputation can be quite the recruiting asset, I’ve found. Even Lord Meg-”

Tarn stopped, his voice halting so abruptly that it almost sound distorted. Deathsaurus turned to look at the tankformer in concern, quirking a helm ridge. The beastformer wasn’t sure which he was more concerned about; the verbal slip or the memories that said verbal slip brought up.

However, to his credit, Tarn managed to keep himself relatively composed. Despite the fact that Deathsaurus could see a pained frown briefly cross the masked mech’s features, the winged mech remained silent so as to avoid the DJD leader’s pride being wounded any further. Instead, Deathsaurus waited quietly, his wings neatly folded behind him, for Tarn to find their voice again.

“Ahem. My apologies for that.” Tarn made a short noise that sounded almost like he was resetting his vocalizer before continuing. “What I meant to say was that I have been told, in the past, that my reputation can be quite useful in recruiting new Decepticons.”

“What? Do you go with the tagline ‘Join or else’ for your recruitment videos?” Deathsaurus asked with a laugh.

“Very funny, Deathsaurus,” Tarn replied dryly, even though a small smile played on his scarred lips. “No, it is more to the extent that most would rather serve along  _ with _ the DJD than risk going  _ against _ them.”

“Ah, yes. Of that, I am quite aware.” The beastformer favored the masked mech with a wry, knowing smirk. “Why do you think my warworld was so sparsely populated for such a long time?”

The point made caused Tarn to hesitate, and he studied the warworld commander’s features for a long, silent moment. Finally, though, the winged mech smiled a little wider and chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. And though Deathsaurus may not have noticed it, Tarn ventilated a short sigh of relief.

“Don’t worry, Tarn. That is a grudge that I have since let go of,” Deathsaurus assured. He then fluttered his wings and stood up a bit straighter. “Now, then… Help me with this speech memorization.”


End file.
